


About Everything

by EmHunter



Series: 10 Things I Hate About Your Sweater [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Dorks in Love, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Horny Saps, Love, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Phone Sex, Sexting, Shameless Smut, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov, Wall Sex, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmHunter/pseuds/EmHunter
Summary: Yuuri is expecting Victor back from a business trip after a long week apart. But the shortest time can sometimes be so long.Luckily Victor is only ever just a phone call away.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: 10 Things I Hate About Your Sweater [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727740
Comments: 20
Kudos: 136





	About Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to come back to '10 Things' with a big bang. My horny saps said: "Why not a wall bang?" 
> 
> As usual, I can deny them nothing. 
> 
> This is for everyone who's been missing them as much as I have. 💞💞💞

Saturday nights feel depressing and endless in the he dim light of a lonely bedside lamp.

He had simply forgotten. The last Saturday night he’d had to spend alone seemed such a long time ago.

But now Victor had been out of the country on a business trip all week, and here Yuuri lay in his bed wondering how the shortest time left until Victor’s return could possibly feel the longest. He had made it through the Sunday and an airport goodbye, a smile on his face as he took both poodles home and his phone already rang with Victor wanting to tell him he missed him when he had barely come home and walked through the door. He had made it through the work week, trying to ignore the deserted desk across the hall whenever he looked up, knowing that after the huge crisis that had hit Crispino&Giacometti only recently, it was crucial for Victor to take up talks with business partners who had stood by them unfaltering and asked for his presence especially for new negotiations. He had made it through his first Bollywood night in weeks without Victor by his side, declining Guang Hong’s offer to come hiking in the mountains with him and Leo on Saturday to pass the time until Victor came home.

Saturday would be a piece of cake, Yuuri had thought. Saturday was just one night away from picking Victor up from the airport. Saturday was when he passed the day cleaning and shopping and stocking up both their fridges and preparing an elaborate meal he knew Victor was going to love.

Saturday was the worst.

The dogs were asleep in their usual spot, curled up in Vicchan’s dog bed that had always been too big for him because Yuuri liked to spoil him but that was just right for sharing it with Shi and now with Makkachin. Yuuri had left them to it. Switched off the light and headed to bed, knowing Victor was being taken out to dinner to some fancy restaurant by their business partners and it would have been impolite to decline.

He felt a half-hearted smile tug just lightly on the corners of his mouth as he stared listlessly at his phone while the eager voice of the game show host belted out the sound of home. The clip of the soapy stairs failed to make him laugh hysterically like it usually did. It failed to make him miss home like it normally would. He just missed Victor.

His phone buzzed with an incoming message, and his smile widened almost without his own doing when he saw Victor’s name and opened the text.

_> > What are you doing, my darling?_

Yuuri sighed. He shifted into a more comfortable position, sliding up in his bed until his head was elevated on his pillows while he was typing quickly with his thumb.

_< < Watching videos on my phone. Bored. I miss you._

The reply was prompt.

>> _I miss you too._

Yuuri sighed. His mouth twisted into a little grimace as he rolled his eyes at the ceiling. His phone vibrated in his hand.

>> _I’m still stuck here and can’t talk just now, but I thought I could text you for a bit._

Yuuri shook his head as he typed a reply.

<< _You shouldn’t text over dinner, it’s rude._

He gaped at Victor’s next message.

>> _I might have told them Makka has eaten something bad and isn’t feeling well so I need to check up on her?_

Yuuri could see it in his mind, the sheepish expression Victor would have on his face right now. The slightly crooked smile. The way he would rub his temple with two fingers with just a hint of shame.

<< _Victor!!!!!!!_

He knew it was a mistake the moment he sent it. He knew exactly what soft chuckle Victor would burst into now, edging just the lightest bit on husky as it caught in his throat as he tried to rein in it at the dinner table. Thinking about that small sound of happiness drove Yuuri slightly mad.

>> _Are you in bed, my darling?_

Yuuri’s eyes went wide. He _wouldn’t!_ And _he_ shouldn’t, and yet he watched his thumb hit the keys.

<< _Yes._

>> _Are you dressed?_

Yuuri bit back a small moan as he typed his answer.

<< _Would you rather I wasn’t?_

>> _Of course I would. You know I always want you naked._

Yuuri groaned quietly. That infuriating man! He felt something snap inside him, impatience perhaps, mischief, acute intimacy withdrawal. So he pulled off his T-shirt and wriggled out of this pyjama pants and boxers. Kicked everything off the bed and, on a sudden impulse, snapped a selfie of his naked body and sent it to Victor.

The hum of an incoming message made his chest feel tight with longing.

>> _So beautiful, my darling. I wish I was there with you._

You and me both, Yuuri thought. His sigh rang loud through his lonely bedroom while he typed.

<< _I wish you were here too. I need you._

He shifted on his bed, moved off the blanket because suddenly he felt hot, then thought it was ridiculous. He was aware of every breath, every heartbeat quickened with anticipation as he watched the dots indicating that Victor was typing a reply.

>> _What would you want me to do if I was there?_

Yuuri didn’t even think, it was like his fingers were typing of their own accord.

<< _Kiss me._

He closed his eyes and dug his head back into the pillow, willing the feeling of Victor there with him and Victor’s mouth latching onto his throat as he offered himself to him, the pale column of his neck exposed to the night air like a lonely canvas waiting for Victor to paint it with his mark. His mouth became dry and he forced his eyes open to read the message that came in.

>> _God, I want to kiss you. Every inch of your skin._

Yuuri snorted quietly, thinking of the two-Michelin-star restaurant Victor was currently sitting in and the amazing food on his plate. Yuuri had looked it up online when Victor told him about the reservation, and his mouth had watered over the gallery. He would leave it all just now, if he could only have the taste of Victor on his tongue, feel Victor’s tongue reclaiming his mouth first and then every part of his body.

>> _I would wreck you with my mouth, my darling. I would mark you and make you mine until the only thing you’re capable of doing is rocking your hips into my face while I suck your cock._

“ _kuso!_ ” Yuuri hissed and felt his hips come off the bed thrusting into nothing, felt his cock fill up and hated that he was alone.

Before he could type a reply, the next message came in.

>> _Touch your nipples for me. Work them really hard._

Yuuri threw his phone down on the bed because he needed to chase the feeling. The fantasy. He needed to close his eyes and conjure up Victor, recall that moment of revelation in Milan when Victor watched him touch himself and realised that this was one of the things they had in common. He had paid special attention to Yuuri’s nipples ever since then, the kind of attention he was craving himself. The merciless coaxing into hard nubs between tight fingertips that Yuuri felt in red hot sensations shooting through his veins and frantic gasps spilling from his mouth. Teeth tugging just beyond the brink of pleasurable pain, and then the wet hot brush of a tongue soothing the sting until lips closed around the taut nub and sucked hard until he was shamelessly offering his body, feet braced on the bed as he pushed himself up with his cock heavy and leaking between his legs.

It took a while for Yuuri to take his phone back in hand and type a shaky message.

<< _Victor… hurts so good._

His free hand was still running over his nipples, his mouth open with desperate whispers of Victor’s name. He felt on edge, the vibration of an incoming text setting so many more nerves swinging now.

>> _Don’t bother texting back, my darling, just let me talk you through_.

Yuuri almost laughed into his pillow. Even without seeing him and just a text message away, Victor always know how to look right down to the very bottom of his soul, knew exactly what to say, what to do.

>> _Lie back and touch yourself, Yuuri. Touch yourself like you want me to touch you when I come home._

Yuuri exhaled a deep sigh and allowed his eyes to fall shut. It was a meagre comfort, having Victor with him only in his thoughts. The hand holding his phone fell down on the bed above his head while he ran his other hand over his body, caressed his hips for a moment, then he ran his arm down as far as he could and back up, nails scraping ever so lightly into the skin of his thigh. He worked his oversensitive nipples into another frenzy. His phone vibrated in his hand and he lowered his arm to read.

>> _I’m thinking about you running your hands all over your body and your legs falling apart on the bed, and I want to be there so badly. I want to see you, Yuuri, every red patch of arousal blooming on your face and chest._

Yuuri exhaled. His knees were drawn up and he let them fall apart now, sprawled erotically on the bed for eyes that couldn’t see him and only devoured him in his mind. He moaned, deciding it sounded hot rather than lonely.

>> _I bet you’re really hard. I bet your beautiful thick cock is throbbing and leaking. Run your thumb over the tip like you love to do. Shove your fingers into your mouth and suck them like you know I would. I want to taste you so much._

Salty, Yuuri thought, musky. He wished he was sampling it from Victor’s tongue and hummed low around his fingers in his mouth. He brought his hips off the bed and his hand back around his length, licking his dry lips as he fell into his greedy rhythm of tugging and thrusting but it was not enough. It felt shallow.

>> _Lube yourself up for me. I want to know you’ve got your fingers up your gorgeous arse._

Groaning, Yuuri rolled over onto his stomach and spread his legs wide. The sheets felt smooth against his throbbing erection and he rocked into the mattress once, twice, craving friction, craving more. He propped the phone up on the second pillow beside his head so that he would be able to read Victor’s incoming messages, then he reached for the lube and uncapped it with his mouth. It was clumsy and messy, trying to coat his fingers one-handed with his face turned sideways on the bed, but this was not the time and place for refined details. His right shoulder came off the bed when he reached back with his arm and raised his arse off the bed a bit until his fingers reached between his butt cheeks. Reaching down with his other hand, he dug his fingers into one plush cheek and opened himself up a little more, greedy now with aching desire. He was breathing hard through his nose and closed mouth, eyelids blinking as he struggled to read the incoming message.

>> _Slow down, my darling, don’t be too eager. Do it like I would if I was there._

Yuuri groaned his frustration into the pillow but he reined in the movement of his hand, one foot pounding impatiently on the bed for a moment. He sighed when he felt the pleasant burn and stretch around his finger and instinctively found the slow pace Victor preferred to drive him crazy with. He added a second finger after just a couple of slips and slides and moaned softly, eyes squeezed shut so he would feel more, even though it didn’t come close to the feelings and sounds Victor would have brought forth from him with his long, slender fingers playing him like an instrument. His phone buzzed and Yuuri’s eyes fluttered open, the letters swimming before his eyes for a moment before he focussed.

>> _Pull yourself up on your knees and take your cock in your hand. I want to think of the beautiful picture you make, Yuuri, thrusting into your hand while you fuck yourself with two fingers at the same time. Rest your weight on one shoulder, can you do that for me?_

Somewhere in his foggy brain Yuuri fleetingly thought that right at this very moment he could probably do _anything_ for Victor if only the impact never stopped. He felt his fingers stretching himself but it wasn’t enough. His cock was aching and straining against the grip of his fist, and he pushed and pulled his body towards every sensation. He felt and sounded obscene, and sexy.

The phone rang.

For a moment he froze, then scrambled up onto his knees and grabbed a wad of tissues from the box on his bedside table, wiping his hands at record speed before he picked up his phone with one hand while he reached for his cock again with the other, jerking off the burning hot flesh with uncontrolled moves.

Yuuri answered the call with a broken moan for a greeting and was met with breathless laughter.

“I admit I called wanting to hear you moan but this even surpassed my wildest hopes, my darling.”

“Victor!” Yuuri gasped the name more than he spoke it. “I need… I’m so hard! Please!”

More of the quiet laughter that went directly to Yuuri’s cock, much better than any touch could have done right now.

“What if I was in some public place right now and unable to talk dirty to you?”

“Are you?!”

“No.”

“Then talk to me, goddammit!”

“So impatient.” Victor laughed again, breathless, beloved, much too hot.

“Victor…” Yuuri forced out the word, half threatening, half in pain. He was so, so close.

“Tell me what you want, Yuuri.”

Yuuri knew he was almost sobbing. He didn’t care. “Let me come, please, Victor, I need to come.”

“I wish I was there, my darling. I want you to come all over my face.”

“Victor!” It sounded feral. Like a threat.

“Would you like that, my love? Paint my face? Watch me lick it off my lips?”

It was those words and the mental image they brought up before Yuuri’s eyes that made Yuuri come with a shout down his phone. He fell down on the bed, face close to his phone as he panted hard into the speaker. Hearing Victor’s voice on the other end made Yuuri’s chest feel tight with how much he missed him.

“Was it good, my darling?”

Yuuri laughed, struggling for breath. “So good. Fuck, Vitya, I miss you! I need you inside me so much.”

“Yuuri.”

“Mhm?”

“Open the door.”

The call was disconnected. The doorbell rang.

By the time Yuuri had crossed the living room, the sound of his bare feet on the floor matched the frantic pounding of his heart. He didn’t think as he reached for the door handle. There was no need to, he _knew_. Knew by the way his stomach churned with excitement and his heart was dancing in his chest, by the way his smile was aching in his cheeks as he yanked the door open.

He didn’t leave Victor a chance to speak.

In the blink of an eye that passed before him grabbing Victor by the sides of his grey woollen winter coat he registered that the coat was unbuttoned, falling open to reveal a simple white shirt and black dress pants. He pulled him inside, pulled him against his naked body and into a kiss. There was a low thud as Victor dropped his bag on the floor and a faint click as he shoved the door closed with one foot kicking backwards.

Victor brought the winter night with him. He was cold where Yuuri was hot, wrapped up warm where Yuuri was naked and open. His nose was chilled against Yuuri’s, his lips like ice when Yuuri claimed them and made them his. He was absolutely impossible, and he was here, and he was Yuuri’s whole world.

Yuuri couldn’t stop his mouth from kissing Victor, or his hands from tugging on and unwinding the soft thick scarf from around Victor’s neck, tossing it carelessly behind them while one of his legs came up to wind around Victor like he wanted to crawl inside him and erase the week they had spent apart. They tore their mouths away from one another to gulp frantic breaths into their lungs and then kissed again, one of Victor’s hands sliding along the underside of Yuuri’s thigh, following the curve of his arse and dipping between the cheeks. Blue eyes flew open in disbelief and his voice was low as he rasped against Yuuri’s lips.

“God, Yuuri, you’re still dripping… just _how_ much lube did you use?”

“I was in a hurry!” Yuuri countered, slightly irritated but then he grinned and buried both hands his Victor’s hair to pull him into another kiss that left Victor gasping for breath against Yuuri’s mouth when he pulled free.

He groaned quietly. “Fuck, my love, I want to take you right here against the wall!”

Yuuri’s answer was given by his hands, making quick work of Victor’s belt and popping open the button. He ran the flat of his hand over the hard bulge straining into this touch, felt it up around the zipper for a moment and loving the raw sounds he drew from Victor with it, before he pulled the zipper down and dove inside Victor’s pants with greedy fingers, palming throbbing, hot, hard cock. Victor chuckled softly against his ear and then hissed when Yuuri rocked into him where he still had one leg hitched high over Victor’s waist and made Victor’s fingers already breach his puckered rim.

Yuuri didn’t trust his voice but words did come, needy and edgy against Victor’s mouth.

“Vitya… condom…”

For just one split second Yuuri was actually surprised when Victor reached into the pocket of his coat. He looked down at the small foil square and caught the writing. It was lubricated.

“You plotted this!” he accused, relief blowing over him and fanning the flames of his burning need.

“You’re not exactly complaining.” Victor smirked as he dodged a playful little whack over the head.

Yuuri decided that this moment was as good as any to shut him up. He grabbed the unbuttoned front of Victor’s coat again and yanked him hard against his bare chest before his arms shot up and wound around Victor’s neck and he crushed their mouths together, tongue thrusting deep inside Victor’s mouth where it was met in a fierce, heated dance. He tasted coffee and greed, licked deep into Victor’s mouth, tongues already mating and imitating what they both feverishly needed to be happening in other places.

Their hands met in the narrow space between their bodies, fumbling with zippers and pants and briefs, pushing fabric down and out of the way, stroking hot flesh to full hardness until Victor cursed out loud over the sound of foil ripping and the feeling of Yuuri’s hands rolling the condom over his cock.

A smile passed between them as they reached for each other, wolfish, connecting. The kind of smile that made their eyes shine with excitement and stretched their cheeks with joy. The kind of smile that said: _I love you, I missed you, now please fuck me good._

It was a fluid and primal motion, Victor’s hands under Yuuri’s arse to lift him up and Yuuri’s legs wrapping around his waist immediately. Yuuri dipped his head back into the wall for a moment and welcomed every inch of Victor pushing inside him with a breathless moan, clenching greedily around him until Victor was fully seated and stilled. Foreheads touching, it gave them both a chance to breathe, to feel, the delicious stretch and heat of being together again. Yuuri’s arms, crossed by the wrists behind Victor’s head, moved so that he could hug Victor tighter, the wool of Victor’s coat just the right blend of rough and soft under the bare skin of his arms, one hand between Victor’s shoulder blades and the other around his neck. Like a fever that wanted to consume them if they didn’t come together, their bodies strained to be together, sought closeness until were was no room left between them. Yuuri ignored the buttons of Victor’s shirt cutting into his chest and the smooth brush of silk lining against his legs where they were clinging to Victor’s body and the weight of the winter coat Victor was still wearing settled over them. All that mattered was the way Victor filled him and moved, bottomed out to thrust back inside him hard and fast.

The wall was cold in Yuuri’s back, the rough ingrain of the wallpaper digging into his skin as he slid up a little with every thrust. It made him wince, and he wished he hadn’t, because he didn’t want them to stop. It was just the smallest, quietest sound, and yet. One of Victor’s hands slammed down flat against the wall beside Yuuri’s shoulder then to absorb the impact of the way he pounded into him in a greedy rhythm, every thrust and every moan driving them deeper into each other. Victor kissed him, the force of his tongue easing into the lingering gladness of being home, while he held Yuuri up with his other hand in Yuuri’s back and Yuuri clung to him not just with his arms and legs but with his heart and soul, too.

It was over too soon. Victor dropped his face into the curve of Yuuri’s neck, all warm now where his hot breath hit Yuuri’s damp skin and his moves became erratic as a long groan wrung from his chest when he came. Between their bodies, the sticky heat of Yuuri’s come seeped through the cotton of Victor’s shirt. Yuuri’s arms slipped up until he could bring them together behind Victor’s neck once more. He lowered his legs very carefully, Victor’s hands coming up under his arse and thighs for support, and Victor’s lips pressing a gentle kiss into the hollow of his collarbone when Yuuri’s hissed quietly with discomfort when he straightened his legs to stand.

Victor leaned back as far as Yuuri’s arms would allow him then, looking down between their bodies for a moment and then back up at Yuuri’s flushed, sweaty face. Another smile formed on their faces like a mirror image, happy and sated, grateful, in love. It turned into a soft laugh, and fresh blushes blossoming in already glowing cheeks as realisation set in and they became more aware of their surroundings, of what had just happened, of how they had not even moved away from the door before they devoured each other like animals.

“What are you doing home already?” Yuuri asked, his thumb drawing small lazy circles over the soft baby hair in the nape of Victor’s neck.

“I missed you, my darling.”

Such a small statement, delivered so easily. And yet, Yuuri felt its impact like a drop from great height.

Victor drew a breath that resounded deep in his chest as he brought up both hands to caress Yuuri’s face in a way that let Yuuri know with every touch that his was the most beautiful face in the world to Victor.

“I made them move dinner and told them I need to catch a plane home today, not tomorrow. I just want to spend the whole Sunday with you, Yuuri, not just half a day before we have to go back to work.”

Yuuri swallowed hard. Every word made happy tears sting in the corner of his eyes and his heart knock so hard against his ribcage so that he felt momentarily breathless. He didn’t know what to say, so he said it with kisses, with the way his body moulded so perfectly into Victor’s that all questions were answered.

“And they just let you off?” he finally asked, nipping at Victor’s bottom lip with his teeth, then running the tip of his tongue over it.

“I’ve been told I can be very ruthless in business meetings.” Victor grinned, and Yuuri did, too, excitement flaring up that he stored away for later. He had all Sunday now to come back to this.

When Victor finally took off his coat, Yuuri carefully checked it for creases and, his face flush with embarrassment, possible stains, exhaling a breath he had barley noticed he had been holding when he found none. He took the scarf Victor had picked up from the floor and smoothed it carefully before he draped it around the collar of Victor’s coat that was now neatly hung on a hanger in the wardrobe.

Their eyes met and giggles broke free from their mouths. Yuuri slipped his hand into Victor’s and led the way to his bedroom, switching off lights as they passed them on the way.

Victor’s clothes lay strewn all over Yuuri’s bedroom floor. In Yuuri’s bed, in the dim light of his bedside lamp, Yuuri was running the heel of his foot up and down Victor’s calf where their legs were entangled. The wet sounds of kisses filled the air, interrupted by breathless laughter and occasional words, but most of the talking was done by their bodies. Faces buried into dips and folds of skin, they breathed each other in until they had filled all their senses with the other once more. Mouths latched onto skin and sucked gentle paleness into crimson signs of belonging. Hands roamed over backs and sides, drew the curve of a hip as if it could possibly have been forgotten within the course of just one week. Foreheads pressed heavily together, their eyes shone with every word and emotion there was no need to voice. For a moment Victor took hold of one of Yuuri’s hands and brought it to his lips, kissing every finger individually and then the heel of the hand before he cradled his cheek in it and closed his eyes to the tenderness of Yuuri’s touch. They took their time to breathe each other in and feel each other up, tongues slipping and sliding softly until they sighed for breath, half hard cocks rubbing up with every move of their bodies into each other. It was a slow dance without hurry, reacquainting, coming home.

Yuuri knew exactly when Victor wanted. When Victor _needed_. Yuuri didn’t need words. He was able to read every sound and every move and every single expression Victor made. He could see it, in the blue eyes looking down at him so pleadingly. He could hear it in every sigh that left Victor’s lips, in the way softest moans seeped into his uneven breathing, in the way he uttered Yuuri’s name so laced with desire. He felt it in the way Victor pushed eagerly upwards into his touch as he cupped Victor’s arse with both hands and kneaded the taut flesh, dipped one finger between Victor’s butt cheeks and Victor bucked into his touch, greedily begging for more.

A memory flitted through Yuuri’s mind, the memory of a phone call in the previous week when they had tried to breach the distance with getting frisky on the phone and Victor left Yuuri speechless and overwhelmed. Thinking about it now brought a burning red to Yuuri’s cheeks, the memory of his own attempt at talking Victor into fingering himself and Victor telling him quite frankly and bluntly that he would happily jerk off to whatever naughty things Yuuri wanted to whisper down the phone but that he didn’t care about shoving his fingers or anything else up his arse because he found no pleasure in it unless it was shared with another person. It had taken Yuuri a couple of stunned moments until he blurted out, “You... _idiot!_ How can you tell me this _now_ when you’re miles away at the other end of a phone line?”, because he wanted to squish and kiss that idiot man so much right at that moment that it was unbearable to be away from him.

He held him now, hands roaming over the thin film of sweat that had already formed on Victor’s back, nails digging into Victor’s shoulders as their erections brushed together and drew sharp gasps from them both. He fisted one hand in Victor’s hair and cupped his face with the other, running his thumb along Victor’s swollen bottom lip lazily and smiling when Victor licked it briefly, cheekily. He kissed him now, thrusting his tongue deep into Victor’s mouth like a promise to his body. Yuuri had been thinking about this for days. If it was the connection Victor was craving, Yuuri would give him as much of that as he possibly could.

Yuuri rolled them over and smiled down at Victor’s face, flush with arousal, strands of silver hair dark now where they were soaked with sweat and plastered against his forehead and temple. He pressed a kiss right there, tasted salty sweat on his tongue as he reached for the lube from the bedside table. He didn’t miss the excited smile crossing Victor’s face as he watched him, always let Victor feel the sanctuary of his gaze, and he couldn’t help himself, he had to kiss him, brush his lips over the corners of Victor’s mouth until Victor turned his face towards him and their mouths clashed.

Yuuri watched him more. He soaked up every small detail. A low sound caught in this throat as he rose up on his knees and Victor’s legs fell apart for him on the bed. He drank up the sight of Victor’s body with his eyes. Pink glow on pale skin, his nipples perking an angry red where he had worked them hard and harder until he had Victor thrashing on the bed, his cock hard and curving just the most perfect way against his taut stomach.

Victor’s soft little moans when Yuuri fingered him open would have driven the most patient man insane, Yuuri was sure. Resting on one arm he watched Victor writhing sensually under his touch, spreading his legs for him and chasing the touch of Yuuri’s fingers while at the same time he gripped Yuuri’s upper arm tight and locked eyes with him, a million emotions and needs in one gaze.

Yuuri’s fingers trembled just the slightest bit with impatience when he smoothed the condom over this throbbing cock and coated himself generously with lube. He was between Victor’s thighs moments later, hooked his arm under Victor’s knee and hitched Victor’s leg high over his waist, opening him more as he pressed his way home, claimed his man back slowly and intensely, wanting every inch of them to reconnect and wanting Victor to feel it, too.

It was impossible not to get carried away. Victor looked so blissed out under him, so happy to be home and in Yuuri’s bed, to feel Yuuri inside him. His leg felt so good placed around him, the heel digging into Yuuri’s waist, and Yuuri was sure it _looked_ gorgeous too, wound high around his hips as he met each and every one of this thrusts. He was aware of every small detail. The way his fingers dug into the flesh of Victor’s thigh as he held up his leg and fucked him sweet and deep. The slow rolling of his hips as he dragged his cock inside Victor. The way Victor clenched around him so tight and hot made his cock feel unbearably thick. The way Victor’s breath hitched and he shivered with pleasure when Yuuri angled his thrusts so perfectly that he made him moan and his nails claw deep into the skin of Yuuri’s arms.

Victor pulled Yuuri’s face down towards his and brought his mouth to his ear, the hot tickle of his breath sending shivers down Yuuri’s spine and goosebumps all over his skin. Yuuri closed his eyes to the waves of acute lust that crashed over him with Victor’s low, throaty murmurs, the little things he rasped into his ear. Declarations of love and how good he made him feel. Every word, every shakily drawn breath, every groan from Victor shot right into Yuuri’s veins like fuel. Yuuri moved faster, knowing exactly when Victor needed him to, picked it up from the way his moans got louder and his nails raked deeper over his back until his hands grabbed Yuuri’s arse as if he desperately wanted to draw Yuuri deeper inside him.

It became unbearable, the ever quickening pace. Victor snaked one hand between their bodied and gripped his cock, stroking himself fast and without control while his other hand dipped between Yuuri’s butt cheeks. It took only the tip of one slender finger teasing Yuuri’s hole to make Yuuri lose it, his thrusts becoming frantic and unrestrained. He felt Victor losing it with him, powerful and numbing, like they were not two people but just an extension of each other.

They laughed when they came. Surprise lingered for a moment, only to be replaced by more quiet, carefree laughter, with their sweaty foreheads touching again and quick little kisses placed on lips and then wherever they could reach when they buried their faces against each other’s throat, hands gripping at skin and soothing overeager touches.

Yuuri got rid of the condom and wiped them off with some tissues, not missing the quiver of Victor’s body when he cleaned up where he’d spilled hot and messy between them, coating both their stomachs. Yuuri bit back a groan. He wanted to run his mouth over Victor’s chest and stomach and lick him clean, but he pushed that thought away for another time. Instead, he rolled over onto his back, wincing quietly with relief to be more comfortable. He took Victor with him and smiled into his hair where he cuddled up against him, seeking the beating pulse at Yuuri’s throat to press his lips there and shower kisses all over Yuuri’s neck and collarbone. Carding his fingers through Victor’s hair, Yuuri took a couple of deep breaths and sank into the feeling. He brought his arms back around Victor and held him tight, loving how their bodies fit together, how their breathing evened out and sounded as one, how their hearts were beating next to each other.

When Victor rose to go to the bathroom, Yuuri sighed and stretched languorously. He had no idea what time it was but he wasn’t tired, his mind was wide awake, and he felt pleasantly sore in all the right places.

Following Victor with his eyes, Yuuri was surprised to see him stop short in the bathroom door. Victor looked back over his shoulder, quietly calling out to him.

“Yuuuuri! Why are the kids asleep on the shower mat?”

Yuuri turned onto his back.

“Probably because _you_ couldn’t wait two seconds to get to my bedroom and had to have me right next to the door, still in your winter coat, might I add.”

The sheets rustled when he pushed back the blanket and swung his legs out of bed. His bare feet hit the floor with a soft thud.

“Oh, and who was it that climbed me like a tree the moment I walked in, stark naked and all lubed up and stretched, might I add?” Victor replied, still talking over his shoulder.

“Don’t change the subject.” Yuuri walked over to the join him in the doorway to the bathroom. He wrapped his arms around Victor’s waist from behind, cheek resting against his arm as Victor placed his arms over Yuuri’s. They stood like this for a moment, looking fondly at the two poodles who were asleep on the mat on the floor outside the shower cabin.

“They must have run away from the living room when we...” Yuuri blushed and tried to hide his face against Victor’s arm.

Victor tilted his head back, tousled silver hair rubbing against messy black hair.

“Look how Makka has her paw curled around Vicchan.” Yuuri didn’t need to see his smile to know it was there. “She’s the perfect big sister.”

There was nothing Yuuri could add to that.

“Let’s get back to bed, Vitya.” He placed a tender kiss on Victor’s shoulder and a light slap on Victor’s butt. “It’s cold.”

“I know. I wanted to warm up in the shower but I don’t have the heart to wake them. Now _you’ll_ have to warm me up instead.”

“Oh, I’ll warm you up alright!” Yuuri said while turning around and heading back to his bedroom.

“Perfect!” Victor replied, and Yuuri was pretty sure Victor’s eyes were on his arse as he heard him switch off the light and follow.

Moments later he pulled Victor as close as he possibly could and felt them both sink into the feeling.

“Your bed is our whole world,” Victor smiled brightly as they lay almost nose to nose, limbs entangled under the blanket.

“And you’re cold,” Yuuri complained because he felt he might have gotten a little too emotional otherwise.

“And your voice is my home, my darling,” Victor added. “It makes me feel whole again.”

Smiling, Yuuri whispered against his lips what a terrible sap he was, and Victor agreed though not without adding that Yuuri loved it, and of course he was right. About everything. Determined to have the final say for once, Yuuri switched off the bedside lamp and brought his mouth close to Victor’s again as he told him.

“Welcome back.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever need a laugh, look up 'Japanese game show soap stairs' on YouTube. :D


End file.
